The present disclosure relates generally to the field of nerve and muscle stimulation. One aspect of the present disclosure relates to a device and method for electronic nerve and muscle stimulation, and in particular, internal tissue stimulation. The present disclosure relates specifically a device and method for various medical applications, including the treatment of urinary incontinence in females. Another aspect of the present disclosure also relates specifically to a device and method for creating a pleasurable sensation in a user using electronic nerve and muscle stimulation and/or vibrational nerve and muscle stimulation.
Urinary incontinence in females has numerous causes but is frequently tied to the weakening of pelvic floor muscles. Some studies have indicated a high success rate at relieving incontinence symptoms by strengthening pelvic floor muscles. Certain exercises may be performed to strengthen muscles in this area. However, the efficacy of daily exercises is dependent on patient compliance with the prescribed exercise regimen and patient compliance with the exercise regimen may be poor.
Some studies have indicated that more tightened and toned pelvic floor muscles increase the power and intensity of the female orgasm. Certain exercises may be performed to strengthen muscles in this area. Further, stimulation of particular nerves and muscles may be used to generate a pleasurable or enjoyable feeling.